Unfortunate Happenings of a Super Soldier
by deans-girl67
Summary: Steve has a secret that only Tony and Fury know about. Soon, the team finds out and starts to treat Steve differently. Not long after, Steve is put in an even worse situation. Rated M for language, infantilism, and some other stuff. Tony/Steve.


Unfortunate Happenings of a Super-Soldier

Chapter 1

Steve squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. This meeting had been going on for three hours and he needed to go to the bathroom. He raised his hand, feeling childish. Fury gave him a hard stare.

"Captain Rogers? Did you need something?" Fury asked.

"General, may I be excused?" Steve asked, his cheeks staining a light pink.

"Yes. Hurry up, we'll be waiting on you."

Steve got up quickly and grabbed his messenger bag and ran out the door to the nearest bathroom. He locked the door behind him and started to pull out his supplies. Powder, wipes, and a diaper lined to counter. Steve started to change himself and finished quickly. He ran back to the meeting room and sat back down. He looked at Tony discreetly and blushed again. Tony smiled, thinking about how cute Steve was. Steve turned to Fury and listened intently. The meeting ended soon after.

"Captain, could I talk to you for a moment?" Fury asked.

"Yes, General Fury? Have I done something wrong?" Steve asked.

"No, Rogers. I just wanted to know what took you so long in the bathroom."

"Uh, uhm- General, anything I tell you stays in confidence, right?"

"Of course."

"Back in the war, I-I got shot in my lower back. It should have paralyzed me, but for some reason, it messed with the nerves that tell my brain when my bladder's full and when to hold my urine. So, I-I wear nappies to avoid accidents."

"Okay, Captain. I can ask Coulson to make the pants on your costume a little less form fitting to hide it. He's been begging for a chance to touch your costume."

"Thank you, General. I'll be on my way, then."

Steve walked out and caught up with the rest of his team. Tony smiled and waited for Steve. Steve walked a little faster and smiled shyly when Tony grabbed his hand. Tony suited up and grabbed Steve so they could fly back to the tower. Steve clutched Tony tightly and closed his eyes. Tony landed and set Steve down before removing his suit. He pulled Steve in for a kiss, being extra gentle. He knew Steve was more fragile than advertised. He patted Steve on his padded butt.

"You know, I don't mind helping you change. You don't need to be embarrassed about this around me. I won't make fun of you." Tony said.

"I know, Tony. But I can change myself. I don't want everyone else finding out. I feel enough like a baby for wearing them, if everyone else finds out; they'll treat me like I am one." Steve sighed.

"That's because they're ignorant and mean. You're not a baby, Steve. You're a stronger man than any I've met."

"Tony, is it bad that I sat in a wet diaper for two hours?"

"Yes! Steve! You know you need to change within ten minutes of wetting!"

"But Fury was talking-"

"Do you have a rash now? Do I need to go get you some more of that diaper crème?"

"It's not a very bad rash. A lot of it's just because these chaff."

"Then you need to try a new kind of diaper. These are too tight on you and if they chaff, they're not comfortable. And I want you to be comfortable."

"Maybe I should go up a size?"

"No, you always have a problem with chaffing with these."

Steve nodded and kissed Tony gently on the nose, looking up at Tony with wide, innocent eyes. Tony would never admit it to Steve, but he looked a lot like a baby. His big, curious eyes and the innocent face. Tony even noticed the slight give to Steve cheeks, making them chubby and pinchable. Tony had always had an idea to propose to Steve, about something he'd read online. But he was worried Steve would think he was making fun of him.

"Let's go inside, Stevie. I think you could use a nap, huh?" Tony said.

"Yeah, sounds good." Steve said.

Tony helped Steve up and they went to the bedroom. Tony got Steve laid down on the bed and pulled out the supplies to change Steve. He rubbed what was left of the rash crème on Steve's raw, red backside after wiping him up. He powdered him and wrapped a new, fresh diaper around Steve's butt. Steve blushed as he thanked Tony for doing the embarrassing task and got under the blankets. Tony watched as Steve's eyes fluttered closed. Tony thought it was just too cute when Steve made his little snuffling noises while he slept. Tony watched Steve for a little bit longer. Steve started to wiggle around, his own little method of getting comfy and warm. He kissed Steve's forehead gently.

"Night-Night, Steve." Tony whispered, turning off the lights in the room and stepping out, leaving the door open just a crack.

He walked downstairs and was met by Clint, Thor, and Natasha. Clint was holding a package of adult diapers and smiling.

"So, Tony, why were these in Steve's bathroom?" Clint asked, with a smirk.


End file.
